The Seductive Stepbrother
by Miss Nisha .x
Summary: Lexii's Parents are divorced after a 6 year marriage, and her Mum has found someone else: Alexander, when Alexander and his son move in, Lexii is left jawless, when she finds out that Alexander's son is Jackson Rathbone!- Her new stepbrother!
1. Prologue

Jackson was left to'babysit' me, Mum and Alexander were out the house, I think for a romantic dinner. I'm 19 for goodness sake, I can look after my self!!! So It was just me and Jackson, alone in the house, just us together. I got bored and so I decided to make cookies, since Jackson was a horrible cook, I had no help, how could someone so sexy, be so useless?

"What you doin'?" He asked, leaning sexily on the kitchen counter, trying to get my full undivided attention. I couldn't ignore that, but I took a deep breath and acted normal. "Baking some cookies, I would ask you to help, but you're useless." I remarked back. Well, I ain't useless at everything." He grinned, his sexy famous Jasper Hale grin, I guess he always had a impact on me with that deliciously devious grin.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to making the cookies, and let slip a little smile. "You sure, you don't need no help?" He came up behind me and breathed into my neck. I gave out a quiet gasp, at his quick, fast reflexes.  
"No, It's ok." I managed to say. I rolled out the cookie dough, and they were ready to be put in the oven. As I slipped them into the oven, I accidentally touched the flaming hot oven grill, I screamed out in pain and put in under the tap, but that wasn't any use. Jackson came in, and laughed at me, because I was close to tears. He stopped laughing, when he saw my finger.

I was about to put my finger in my mouth, but then Jackson grabbed my wrist and brought my finger to his mouth, and he put in. I gasped in relief, and stared at Jackson, right in the eyes, he was staring back at me. I pulled my finger out of his mouth and continued to stare at him. He pushed me against the kitchen counter, and kissed me roughly, putting my hands around his neck and his rested on my waist, lifting my legs and putting them around his waist, pulling me towards him, making our bodies rub together, I pulled away and began to breathe very heavily, he began to kiss down my neck, I closed my eyes, moaning quietly as I heard him say, between kisses, teasing me dangerously: "I'm telling you, you won't be able to resist me and that's a promise." and I knew he was right....


	2. Chapter One

What's going on with your mum and her boyfriend? Cassie asked me curiously

Ok my mother was on the ultimate list of the divorcees, her and my father are long gone from making up, she met someone else, Alexander, I suppose he's nice but I miss my dad, But I m sure he s moved on, but I see him every summer so I look forward to that. They met three months after the divorce papers came, and trust me,

My mum doesn't waste any precious time.

"Alex and his son are moving in, I hope he's cute ." I answered her question with confidence, hoping for the best.

"Oh he sounds cute already!!" She sweetly exclaimed. We were watching New Moon over and over again until it melted our brains to mush. She was fantasizing over Emmett and I was fantasizing over Jasper s lovely grin.

"Emmett is so gorgeous!!. Cassie exclaimed all over again, trust me everyone knows how much she loves Emmett/Kellan, even her little brothers, she had brain-washed them into think Emmett, so when she would ask "Who is my favourite twilight character?", they would perfectly answer: Emmett, Poor Caden and Chris...

"Yeah he is, but I prefer Jasper any day, plus Kellan's got a big nose!" I joked at the last bit, and began to laugh.

"No he does not, besides we all know that Kellan is way hotter, than Jackson." She teased back, knowing what my reaction would be.

"No darling, Jackson's way hotter than Kellan, nothing can compare to Jackson's sexy beauty." I commented back, rolling my eyes playfully at her.

"Ok what ever you say, love." She said while laughing quietly.

Cassie and I always had this playful argument, over who's hotter, It was fun. It was our daily routine, but we had our different opinions, despite the fact that Kellan had the muscular, blue-eyed beauty, I simply thought that Jackson was way hotter. Because he had the muscular, but lean, green-eyed beauty, and he was so beautiful in his own way.

I was sitting upside down on my sofa bed, almost dropping because of Jasper, He just takes my breath away every time, he could just give a girl a simple heart attack.

"Sorry Bella, happy never mind." His perfect voice said so deviously, making me sigh in perfect harmony over his breath-taking beauty.

I sat up straight, when mum came in the room, "Did you clean up the house?" She asked eagerly, she wanted everything to perfect and elegant for the beloved king and his heir to the throne.

She had rushed from work to see if everything was perfect and adequate, to suit the king s standards. I can t believe this is actually happening, Dad s gone and Mum's found her new man toy to love.

So basically dad was the old ruined toy that she no longer wanted, she dashed him out and replaced him with a brand new trashier version to suit her standards. Don t get me wrong, Alexander is great, he treats me as his own, but I think he's trying a little to hard, and nothing could compare to how much I loved and missed my dad, since mum added her replacement.

"Yes, mum I have cleaned every inch of this house for the King and his heir to the throne". I cheekily and miserabl remarked to my mum.

"Good, I will be checking." She said sternly, like she was giving me a last chance to admit that I hadn t.

"Check, all you want mum cause I have done it all". I replied, rolling my eyes the whole 360 degrees it's used to.

She walked out, and I rolled my eyes. Our house was huge, trust me ! Despite the fact that my dad had helped mum, to get where she is now, she suddenly say she doesn t love him anymore and decided to get a divorce, sometimes I don t get mum, She switches quiet a lot, that s what caused my sister Ashley to move and go live with dad for a while. Mum is a lawyer, who is very tight with her money, trust me. She is.

So basically she s rich, and that was all because of dad.

To help with all my troubles, I have my best friend Cassie, who I love to bits, who s there to help be to help me with all my dilemmas. Especially with all this divorce business.

"She really doesn t pay attention to me, she doesn t give a damn." I said while kissing my teeth.

We went back to watching New Moon, "We have to watch eclipse when it comes....." Cassie went wide-eyed and stopped in midsentence.

"Cassie, what's wrong!!??" I waved my hand in her face, I shrugged and continued to watch New Moon.

Jackson Rathbone plays one sexy Jasper!!, he is just wow, so irresistible, he can control my emotions anyday." Cassie looked at me, and now her jaw was practically on the floor.

"I could kiss him, do things that are indescribable." I licked my lips and continued to fantasize, Cassie s eyes went even wider.

"Cassie what s wrong?" I shook her , and she blinked twice, and had her focus on something. I followed her gaze, I went wide-eyed as well and my jaw was on the floor, now I m completely embarrassed.

"Now I know I m completely irresistible, maybe you can tell me what things and we can get right on it." A perfect voice teased, I recognise that beautiful southern accent., because that perfect voice belonged to the one and only Jackson Rathbone....

With that sexy devious grin hanging off his beautiful, perfect face.

And he was my new stepbrother

My dream guy was my stepbrother, Sweet Baby Jesus.


	3. Chapter Two

I smiled nervously at him, Cassie, why did you tell me??!! I whispered to her.

"He was gesturing me, not to and I wanted to see the look on your face! Which was so classic by the way!!" She said while laughing at me. I turned back to Jackson, who was leaning so sexily against my door, I completely wish that I was in the door's position.

He had that deliciously sexy Jasper Hale grin on his beautiful perfect face.

I can t believe this, Jackson Rathbone is in my bedroom, in my house, he is stepping on the same ground as me, he is breathing the same air as me. This had got to be dream or my fantasy world where only Jackson and I exist, well Cassie's here, so It s got to be real, as real as the world, as real as Jackson's presence in front of me.

"Mhmm, Hey Jackson, I'm Lexii and this is my best friend Cassie." I managed to say, and It came out greater, than I expected.

Of course he didn't have introduce himself because we all knew who he was. I put my hand out eagerly wanting him to shake it, He shook my hand,a nice, friendly, strong handskake. Oh Lord, this guy is simply taking my breath away, Lord, please make it stop because I do want to live and see him again.

His hand was so warm and smooth, I didn t want to let it go, unfortunately I had to, he smiled at me, a warm-welcoming smile. "Pleasure to finally meet you Lexii." Then he turned to Cassie, who was still a bit wowed, at this rate I was doing better than her, which was hard to believe, because I was the ultimate and huge crazy Jackson Fan.

"Hey Jackson, as Lexii said I m Cassie, nice to meet you actually meet you in the flesh." She shook his hand, smiling widely, I just laughed to myself.

"Nice to meet you too Cassie." He smiled, showing them perfect snow white teeth.

"Your mum said that you would show me where my room is." He said in a perfect monotone voice.

"Yeah, sure this way." I felt like a house maid but I didn t mind when It came to Jackson. Ok now he was really a heir to the throne, that was taking my breath around the block, just like he does when he's playing Jasper.

I do have admit, his room was way more better and way more perfect than mine, It was wow, It was almost beautiful in fact. Like I said my mother would do anything to suit the King and the heir to the throne's standards.

"Hope you like it." I assured him, with a huge smile. He smiled back at me. I can t believe Jackson Rathbone is living in the same house at me.

I went back to Cassie, "Lex, I will leave you and your new stepbrother to spend time together". She had the widest grin on her face.

"No, It's ok, I want you to stay."

"I have to go, I have to do my hair for my auntie's surprise party, see ya later love." She hugged me and whispered to me. "Have fun." I knew exactly what she meant, her dirty little mind was taking her hostage and soon was mine...

..x...

"Jackson, Lexii!! Dinner's ready." Mum called from the kitchen. Me and Jackson rushed out our rooms, like scavengers, beating each other to the table, we were so immature, but when It comes dinner, sorry I have to get my best seat. I got to the special seat first and started rubbing it in his face.

"Aww, Jackson did you want to sit here? Aww I m sorry." I teased him, he gave me a fake smile, but sat next to me anyway.

"You kids have stop that." Alexander warned us. Mum agreed, "Or someone is going to get hurt!"

"We are not kids." Me and Jackson said in complete unison.

Jackson ran his hand on my leg and then gave it a painful, but playful squeeze. I yelped out in pain, that's going leave a mark.

I picked the wrong day to wear shorts.

"Darling you ok?" Mum asked worriedly

I's fine." I assured her, trying to move his hand away, but he was too strong.

"You gonna get payback for that chair." He whispered playfully, stroking my leg where he squeezed.

"Bring it on Rathbone." I replied, finally pushing his hand away. He had a playful grin on his face.

..x ..

I came out of the shower, where is it gone!!?? My blue leopard print bra, Jackson! That boy is going to die today, Hey if this boy thinks I'm joking he's got another thing coming.

I put on my t-shirt and my underwear and picked up my slipper and marched to Jackson's room.

"Jackson, where is my blue leopard print bra?!! He was laying on his bed, reading some random book, he was shirtless, showing of that perfect, muscular lean body of his.

"I don't know what your talking about darlin'" He was trying to hide that deviously gorgeous grin.

"Jackson, I m not joking, where is it??!!" I slapped him with the slipper on his leg.

"Ow, I haven't got it. He got up and took it out of his trouser pocket and started running, this guy is so a vampire!

I'm going to kill you!! I chased after him with the slipper in my hand ready to attack. He stopped to dangle it in my face and then he ran off again.

He stopped at my bedroom and started walking backwards, He fell on my bed pulling me down with him, he was holding it high so I couldn't get it.

"Jackson give it!!" I started slapping him again, and I tried to get off him but he kept on pulling me back to him,

"No, not until I get a kiss! He said grinning that devious grin. I sighed. " Fine, close your eyes. He obliged, so I decided to tease him a little bit, I moved my lips to his, leaving it just a inch away, breathing against him, running my hands through his hair, I grabbed the bra from him and whispered in his ear:

"In your dreams, Rathbone, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

Me and Jackson have already got the hang of the brother and Sister routine. And I was starting to like him even more than I remembered.

I slowly climbed off him, he groaned in annoyance.

"Lexii, You're such a damn tease, I will get you back when you least expected it." He assured me.

"I know, Jackson bring it on I will be ready." It was my turn to grin at him and I left him there pratically begging for more.


End file.
